Teen titans Ask! :D :3
by El Cuervo Negro
Summary: Teen titans ask ha vuelto desde el cajón de los fics cancelados! y más divertido que antes! [cancelado] {para saber por qué ver mi perfil}
1. Chapter 1

Un foco se enciende y apunta a una joven de pelo negro hasta la cintura y ojos azul rojizo, piel pálida; ella está intentando separar a cyborg y chico bestia que están peleando sobre algo sin importancia.

Cuervo: ¡PARAD YA! -al segundo los chicos se callan y dejan de pelear- bien, ahora si no os importa voy a presentar el programa -los mira con una mirada asesina

chico bestia/cyborg: claro, claro -dicen con temor

Cuervo: bien... -mira al publico con una tierna sonrisa- hola, soy Cuervo-negroy traje desde el cajón de los fics cancelados el fic: teen titans ask. Sí! Bueno, como ya sabrán pueden enviar preguntas, retos, desafíos, exigencias y lo que ustedes quieran...en este fic están todos los personajes de la serie...y si quieren tambien pueden preguntarme a mi. Para hacer divertida la presentación, mi hermana pequeña me dió unas pocas preguntas para empezar el fic con risas...comencemos.

**1.) para robin: ¿por qué estás tan obsesionada con slade? **

robin: primero, no estoy obsesionado -los demas lo miran así: ¬¬ - y segundo, el motivo es que es un enemigo muy peligroso y tiene que estar en la carcel sí o sí.

**2.) red x: ¿a que titán tienes en la mira?**

red x: Bueno...creo que me quedo con la sexy dama oscura...

raven: o/o -se sonroja pero no se nota por su capucha

chico bestia: grrr

**3.) titanes excepto chico bestia y raven: ¿no se han parado a pensar que bestita y rae son los titanes más poderosos?; osea, él se puede transformar en la bestia y ella en un demonio malvado; y os podrían dar una paliza monumental, ¿nunca lo habéis pensado? O.Ô**

titanes: -se miran entre ellos- nunca lo habiamos pensado así...-miran al publico-...pero seguramente tengas razón...

chico bestia/raven: gracias

**4.) raven: ¿cual es tu escritor favorito? ¿cual es tu animal favorito? ¿y tu color favorito?**

raven: mi escritor favorito es Edgar Allan Poe; mi animal favorito es el cuervo; y mi color favorito es el azul

Cuervo/cyborg: -susurrando- más bien el verde jejeje

raven: ¡CALLENSE! -los mira con ira

**5.) slade: ¿a quien planeas hacer tu aprindiz? **

slade: mmmm...no estoy seguro, pero teniendo en cuenta la 3ª pregunta, creo que escogeré al chico bestia o a raven...

chico bestia/raven: O.O

Cuervo: bueno...por hoy es todo; espero vuestras preguntas y retos...nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Xcorpion:** hola a todos, mi nombre es Xcorpion y vengo desde el fic pasado no se si me recuerdan, pero en caso de que no, soy el hermano menor de Zable, ademas les traigo unas preguntitas y algunas de mi hermano que no pudo venir hoy por problemas de... casi se me sale jeje, bueno primera de mis preguntas.

cuervo: hola de nuevo!

**Xcorpion: **robin ¿como te fue en tu cita con starfire de la otra vez?

robin: muy bien ^.^ gracias por la ayuda

cuervo: ¿como de bien rob?

robin: -se sonroja- pu-pues...jejejeje...-se rasca la nuca sonrojado-...yo...

cuervo: no digas más...ya saco yo mis conclusiones jajajaja

**Xcorpion:** Cb, sigo esperando las clases de transformación, aunque lo controlo un poco mas -su mano de repente es una garra de tigre- pero aun así necesito aprender u.u

chico bestia: lo siento colega, pero ya subirá el one-shot pronto cuervo-negro

**Xcorpion:** para raven ¿nunca te fijaste en nadie mas que en Chico bestia?

raven: pues...hubo un chico antes...

chico bestia/cuervo: (el primero enojado y la segunda curiosa) ¿quien?

raven: nadie que os importe ¬¬

**Xcorpion:** para starfire, ¿nunca has pensado en salir con raven a tener un "dia de chicas"? ¿o algo asi?

starfire: sí...pero ella nunca acepta...solo fuimos una vez, pero se fue a la torre a los cinco minutos...-.-

**Xcorpion: **bueno esas son todas mis preguntas ahora las de mi hermano Zable -saca un papel

cuervo: veamos que pregunta Zable jijijiji

**Zable-Z: **Robin: slade esta en el borde de un risco sin provavilidad de que escape, sabes que el jamas ira a la cárcel por que escaparía, aun así en una mano tienes una red inmovilizadora y tienes la oportunidad de arrestarlo y un arma en la otra mano, la desicion es tuya.

robin: mmmmm...llevarlo a la carcel o acabar con el...-pone una sonrisa torcida y siniestra- la decisión es muy facil...slade desaparecerá...para siempre

**Zable-Z:** cuervo: ¿cuando es la próxima clase?

cuervo: -se sonroja mucho- ¿¡como se te ocurre preguntar eso?! ¡aquí!...-suspira intentando relajarse- y, respondiendo a tu pregunta...cuando tu quieras

todos los presentes: ¿que clase?

cuervo: -sonrojada- ¡NO OS IMPORTA!

**Xcorpion: **bueno creo que eso es todo, nos vemos -desaparece

titanes/cuervo: adios!

**gothicgirlGXD: **Me encanto PREGUNTAS:

**gothicgirlGXD: **Titanes, yo se que siguen viendo disney princess y barbie, tengo un informante dentro -le guiña el ojo a Chico Bestia- asi que diganme su favorita, de paso digo: ROBIN DEJA DE LLORAR CON FROZEN

robin: -sonrojado y cruzado de brazos- yo no lloro con frozen -todos posan su mirada en él-...no mucho

starfire: mi pelicula favorita es barbie en el castillo de diamantes...

cyborg: mi favorita es brave

chico bestia: mi favorita es barbie y las tres mosqueteras

robin: la mía es peter pan 2

raven: y la mía es la novia cadaver (N/a: ha sido comprobado por fuentes muy fiables, google, que esa pelicula es de disney)

**gothicgirlGXD: cuervo**: te puedo enviar un personaje? se llama Iris

cuervo: claro! dile que venga

**gothicgirlGXD: **Jaso...digo RedX, TOOOOOOOODOS sabemos que eres sexy (hasta mis compañeras de curso), pero te advierto, dirijes tu brillante sonrisa, fuertes musculos y hermoso cabello a Raven TE JURO QUE TE PATEO LA ENTREPIERNA, ademas creo que te gustara Iris...es (segun mis compañeros y amigas lesbvianas) muy sexy

red x: dudo que es iris supere a raven...pero aún así me gustaría ver que tan sexy es...y tienes razón...soy muy sexy

**gothicgirlGXD: **Starfire: te quiero mucho, pero deves saber esto -le muestra su traje en los comic de DC- de paso, en el comic tienes una hija con Robin

starfire: WTF?! O.O

**gothicgirlGXD: **Bye ;) ¡gothicgirlGXD traumando Starfires desde 2011!

cuervo: bueno eso es todo por ahora! nos vemos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonlector: **Hola Titanes y hola denuevo a ti Nina o mejor dicho Cuervo-negro es bueno que vuelvas a subir el fic denuevo cuervo

cuervo: sí que es bueno jejjeje

**Dragonlector: **Y aqui estan mis preguntas del fic en la cuenta de Nina

**Dragonlector: **Titanes ahora que me vieron comer un platillo Tamaraneano y sobrevivir,¿que opinanan de mi cada uno de ustedes?

cyborg/chico bestia/robin: ¡tienes que enseñarme que magia usaste!

starfire: ^.^ eres muy amable al comer mi comida...por alguna razón que desconozco, mis amigos no comen mi comida...

raven: eres o muy valiente o muy tonto al haber comido eso

**Dragonlector: **Chico Bestia, Cyborg ¿jugamos el Super Smash Bros. Brawl?

cyborg/chico bestia: ¡AHORA MISMO!

**Dragonlector: **Robin ¿por que creiste que era Dos caras?

robin: -se rasca la nuca- sinceramente, no sé en que pensaba cuando lo dije jejejeje

**Gothic Little Raven: **me encanta este fic!

cuervo: que bien!

**Gothic Little Raven: **Beast Boy: en el fic anterior dijiste que no te acordabas de que color era tu cabello antes de volverte verde, bueno, yo si se, eras rubio y creo que si tenias los ojos verde. Ok, tu pregunta: cuanto mides exactamente? porque si mides 1.60 me sentire realmente pequeña

chico bestia: cierto...era un chico rubio de ojos verdes y piel blanca...y mido, más o menos, 1.55...lo sé -.- soy muy bajito -.-

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Jajajaja xD Me encantó!

cuervo: me alegro ^.^

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **cuervo: -Aparece por un portal una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, orejas de gato, piel pálida, ojos azules, unos centímetros más baja que siomara, vestía una blusa que tenía escrito "be Happy" unos jeans negros y converse blancas- Cuervo! Como tu hermana menor tengo derecho a visitarte! -La abraza

todos los presentes: ¿son hermanas?

cuervo: jejeje sí...perdón por no decirles

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Robin: Porque lloras con Frozen?

robin: es que es muy triste :´(

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **CB: En el fic pasado de Teen titans ask te ayude a estar con Raven ... Como van?

chico bestia: jejejeje muy bien -abraza a raven por la cintura- muy bien

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Starfire: Porque te odia tu hermana?

starfire: creo que es porque la desterré de tamaran y la envié a la carcel

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Raven: Desearías tener la vida de alguien más?

raven: no; estoy contenta con mi vida tal y como está

cuervo: por hoy esta es la sesión de preguntas! ^.^ nos vemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Xcorpion:** hola a todos de nuevo, hoy vine acompañado de mi hermano Zable

titanes: ¿quien?

**Xcorpion: **el fue el que hizo la tarta anterior y el que preparo la comida cuando robin tuvo su cita

titanes: aaahhhh

**Xcorpion: **y queremos hacerles unas preguntas.

**Xcorpion:** raven vamos dile a la gente quien era ese chico anterior -dice sacando orejas de gato y con ojos muuy tiernos

raven: ¬¬ -lo mira e intenta resistirse a esa adorabilidad- arg! esta bien...era un viejo amigo de azarath...él decía que desde que me conoció supo que era una persona especial...y yo le quería mucho...pero al ser tan joven, confundí mis sentimientos...realmente nunca me enamoré de él...pero si que estuvimos saliendo un tiempo...

**Zable:** bueno es la primera vez que me ven; al fin se en que gasto toda su comida mi hermano menor -Xcorpion se queda rojo de la vergüenza- tuvo que comer sopas instantáneas durante el resto del mes jajajaja. Pero bueno, mi pregunta es para starfire, cuando llegaste, le diste un beso a robin para aprender el idioma o algo así, pero... ¿te habrías enamorado de Cb si lo hubieras besado primero a el? y también ¿te habrías enamorado de CB?

starfire: nop ^.^ yo no me enamoré de robin por el beso...yo me enamoré por como es él...nunca me habría enamorado de chico bestia

**Xcorpion:** esta es para cyborg simple curiosidad pero ¿quien fue tu primer amor?

cyborg: fue una chica que conocí en el parque...se llamaba sara...pero resultó no ser para mi...

**Zable:** para todos los titanes y cuervo, esta es la pregunta mas simple y una de las mas habituales, ¿como durmieron?

robin/starfire: -se miran sonrojados- muy bien

cyborg: genial!

chico bestia: como un bebé

raven: bien

cuervo: tú ya sabes mi respuesta jejeje

**Xcorpion: **para Cb, ¿como te enamoraste de raven? ¿por que me dio con las preguntas del amor hoy?

chico bestia: cuando pasó lo de terra quedé muy triste, así que me puse a pensar en como me sentía con ella...sentía que tenía que protegerla y ella se reía de mis chistes y eso me alegraba...pero con raven...con ella no solo debía protegerla, sino que tambien me sentía protegido...y ella nunca se reía de mis bromas, y eso me daba más ganas de hacer bromas y conseguir, al menos, una sonrisa en su bello rostro...

**Zable:** red X, no quiero que te acerques a raven.

Red X: ¿por que?

**Zable:** como hermano mayor, debo ayudar a mis hermanos menores en una serie de cosas, una de esas cosas es darle una oportunidad con rave...-Xcorpion le tapa la boca

**Xcorpion:** -sonrojado- bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir jajajajaja adiós -ambos desaparecen

**Annie-Cookie: **Nina! ... Digo Cuervo ... Por fin te encuentro! Que lindo nombre :3

cuervo: gracias! ^.^

**Annie-Cookie: **cuervo: Te ves muy linda. ... Algún chico en especial?

siomara-san: gracias por el cumplido...y respecto a eso...-se sonroja- sí que hay un chico...un chico al que quiero mucho...

titanes: ¿quien?

cuervo: depende de él si digo quien es o no...^.^ él decide

**Annie-Cookie: **Slade: Contando a todos los chicos y chicas que están aquí (Eli, cuervo, Raven, Starfire, Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Robin, etc) a quién harías tu aprendiz?

slade: al final me decidí por escoger a chico bestia

chico bestia/raven: ¡nunca!

**Annie-Cookie: **Cyborg y CB: Les puedo pedir un favor? Me pueden cantar la canción del Pay?

chico bestia/cyborg: claro...

_""Cyborg: Cuando digo quiero tu dices pie , Quiero!_

_Chico Bestia: Pie!_

_Cyborg: Quiero!_

_Chico Bestia: Pie!_

_Chico Bestia: Sí digo Rico, Tu Dices Pie , Rico!_

_Cyborg: Pie!_

_Chico Bestia: Rico!_

_Cyborg: Pie!_

_Cyborg: Manzana, Ciruela, Durazno de Pera_

_Ambos: De Cualquier Tipo Nada lo Supera!_

_Chico Bestia: Sí amo el Pie_

_Cyborg: Sí amo el Pie_

_Ambos: Nos Gusta Siempre Comer un Pie , JA, JA, JA.""_

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Me encanta lo que haces con este fic

cuervo: gracias!

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **cuervo: Crees que me pueda quedar aquí unos días? -Mirando hacia abajo y jugando con sus manos

cuervo: claro que sí! -la abraza con cariño

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Cyborg: En el fic pasado te pedí que me enseñarás robótica, y ya que estoy en la torre ... Cuando es la próxima clase?

cyborg: cuando termine algunas modificaciones en la torre hablaremos ^.^

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Terra: No se sí estés ahí pero tienes algún nuevo amor?

terra: bueno...aún siento algo por chico bestia...pero tambien está red x y su maldita forma de coquetear...sinceramente, estoy confundida...

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Robin: Que prefieres ... Un día súper romántico con Starfire o desaparecer a Slade del mapa?

robin: eh...-nota la mira de impaciencia de starfire-...¿sinceramente?...-todos asienten-...uff...prefiero estar con star ^.^

cuervo: esto es todo amigos!


	5. Chapter 5

Se puede ver a cuervo hablando con una chica de cabello negro con mechas moradas hasta un poco bajo de la espalda ondulado, un poco pálida, ojos aquamarina, 1.78, delgada, Muy atractiva físicamente y tiene un tatuaje en la muñeca que dice "déjalo ir" y otro en la espalda que dice "no dejes que el pasado se convierta en tu presente"; lleva unas botas negras de tacón, chaquetón y pantalones de cuero sintético, para cubrir su identidad tiene una mascara estilo fantasma de la opera color negro.

cuervo: Hola! Les presento a Iris, ella estará aqui!

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Siomara: Gracias hermana! -La abraza y le susurra- "Yo se quién es"

cuervo: -se sonroja- ¿¡que?!

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Robin: Awww que tierno, alguna vez descubriste a bataman haciendo algo vergonzoso?

robin: -.- por desgracia si

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Cyborg: la canción del Pay es súper genial! Como terminaste aquí, con los titanes?

cyborg: chico bestia me convenció -.- y aveces pienso que hize mal en seguirle -.-

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Todos: Vinieron aquí por voluntad propia?

todos los presentes: sip

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Robin: Como líder que opinas de los chicos?

robin: tontos, vagos y debiles -se cruza de brazos

**gothicgirlGXD: **preeeeeeeeeeeegunta

**gothicgirlGXD: **redX: te dije que Iris es sexy, que piensas de ella?

red X: ¿que que opino de ella? bien, te demostraré que opino de ella...-se gira hacia chico bestia- bestia...raven es toda tuya...-se gira hacia iris-...hay alguien mejor que ella

**gothicgirlGXD: **Chico Bestia: sabes de que material es la ropa de Iris?

chico bestia: no...¿de que es?

iris: de cuero

chico bestia: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! -sale corriendo

cuervo: oye iris...¿no era sintetico?

iris: sip -sonrie

cuervo: jejeje

**gothicgirlGXD: **Starfire: oye, hay una niña del horfanato de Iris que te adora y quiere tu autografo ¿se lo darias?

starfire: claro! -coge un papel y lo firma- ten, daselo cuando puedas

**gothicgirlGXD: **Robin: eres genial, sexy y todo lo que quieras pero ¿enserio? ¿cantas libre soy y la puerta es el amor en la ducha?

robin: -se sonroja- ¿¡que?! ¡yo no hago eso! -todos lo miran levantando una ceja-...vale, si lo hago...

**gothicgirlGXD: **Raven: yo te adoro y hago esto por tu bien -la mete en una bolsa anti-magia y se la lleva *2 horas despues* -Tira a Raven fuera de la bolsa con un vestido morado, maquillada y peinada para su cita con Cb- ¿que piensas?, a Cb se le hara agua la boca

Raven: AZARATH MITRION CINTOS -la tira hacia el mar

chico bestia: pero tiene razon -ella la mira confusa- te ves muy bien -ella se sonroja

**Dragonlector: **Chicos no use nada de magia todo lo debo a mi ADN que me dio unos dientes muy filosos y un estomago capaz de digerir lo que sea

robin/cyborg/ chico bestia: wow eres genial!

**Dragonlector: **Y Raven con respecto a que si soy muy valiente o muy tonto por probar la comida de Star las respuesta es que tenia curiosidad de probarla por que soy algo curioso

raven: la curiosidad mató al gato

cuervo: pero el gato murió sabiendo ^.^ ...bueno esto ...

iris: ¿puedo despedir yo?

cuervo: claro!

iris: esto es todo por hoy! Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Peter Parker: **para robin: ¿me dejas entrar a los Teen Titans? creo que te das una idea de quién soy ;)

robin: lo siento, pero ya somos demasiados...

**Dragonlector: **Cyborg tu comiste toda la comida que te dio ese chef en Japon !INCLUYENDO UN ZAPATO LLENO DE WASABI! y no puedes comer la comida de Star

cyborg: ya pero...lo de star no es comida!

cuervo/iris: ¿y el zapato era comida? o.Ô

cyborg: jejeje -se rasca la nuca sonrojado- pero sigue siendo más saludable jeje

**Dragonlector: **Chico Bestia tu te puedes convertir en cualquier animal y varios de ellos tienen dietas extrañas !ALGUNOS HASTA COMEN SUS PROPIOS DESECHOS! y no puedes comer la comida de Star

chico bestia: -pone una expresión seria- yo no la como por un claro motivo...¡SOY VEGETARIANO!

**Dragonlector: **Chicos perdon por gritarles es que estoy de mal humor, mi mascota murio hoy, asi que perdon por desquitarme con ustedes pero esto me hiso pensar...¿alguno de ustedes tiene o tuvo alguna mascota?

cyborg/robin: yo no

chico bestia: la verdad, yo fui mi propia mascota jejeje

**Xcorpion:** jajaja ¿que cosas las que dice mi hermano verdad?

todos: sí...

**Xcorpion: **Pero yo tengo mas preguntas, primero... cy la primera vez que te vi te confundi con megaman jajaja pero no importa la pregunta es ¿tu puedes vivir para siempre verdad?

cyborg: nunca lo había pensado...pero creo que no...tambien soy parte humano...

**Xcorpion:**Para robin, no deves decirle a los de tu equipo que son debiles y flojos, eres la persona menos indicada para juzgar a alguien mas "ex red X" -enojado, tiene los ojos de un tigre en color amarillo, pero luego se calma- lo lamento no queria exasperarme pero aun asi quiero que te disculpes.

robin: vale...perdon chicos...

cyborg/chico bestia: ok ^.^

**Xcorpion: **Para terra ahora que red x esta con otra, ¿que haras?

terra: yo voy a intentar que chico bestia vuelva a mi

raven: sobre mi cadaver! -la mira con una mirada asesina

terra: si es necesario... -la mira de igual modo

**Xcorpion: **Red x, me alegro que hallas encontrado a alguien, asi te mantendras a salvo de mi hermano -sonrie- bueno creo que eso es todo, adios.

red X: jajajaja...tu hermano no me asusta...jajajaja

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **cuervo: Jajaja ... Lo sé y como te va con este chico?

cuervo: -sonrie- muy bien

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Robin: Ok has cambiado mucho desde que se estrenó Frozen, no?

robin: sí...raro, no?

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Starfire: Al llegar a este planeta, como te sentiste?

starfire: pues me sentí extraña...era un lugar desconocido y diferente; y me resultó muy extraño todo...

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **CB: Toma -Le da un collar plateado con un corazón que dice "tqm" en cursiva- Dáselo a Raven - Lo empuja

chico bestia: ok -se acerca a raven por detrás y sin hacer ningún ruido le coloca el collar; ella se sorprende al mirar el collar; él se rasca la nuca sonrojado -sorpresa- ella lo besa

cuervo: eso es todo por hoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**dragonazabache: **-aparece una sombra misteriosa y poco a poco va tomando la forma de un dragon negro- Hola soy dragonazabache... emm disculpen, tomo mi forma humana, (que es el de una chica de treinta y un años vestida con pantalones de mezclilla tenis y una camisa lila delgada) como dije antes soy dragonazabache y en cuanto me puse al corriente con este fic decidí participar

cuervo: bienvenida! ^.^

**dragonazabache: **Robin: ¿eres celoso?

robin: no!

**dragonazabache: **Robin: para probar tu respuesta debes permitir que Starfire participe esta noche en el puesto de besos todo el tiempo que dure abierto el parque de diverciones, ojo este es un reto.

robin: ¡nunca! primero le doy a slade las llaves de la torre T y le dejo dominar el mundo.

cuervo/iris: celoso!

**dragonazabache: **Cyborg: una vez tuve la oportunidad de ver tu forma humana mediante un holograma y la verdad, me agradas mas en tu estado actual que como humano.

cyborg: gracias! ^.^

**dragonazabache: **Raven: ¿alguna vez as lanzado a chico bestia a algún lugar que no sea el mar que queda en la isla?

raven: sip; la pared, el suelo, el techo, un portal hacia Azarath...

**dragonazabache: **CB: No soy vegetariana, pero por alguna razón me da miedo ver animales muertos en las calles ¿a ti no te a pasado algo parecido?

chico bestia: si; una vez casi me da un infarto al ver un ciervo muerto...

**dragonazabache: **Starfire: ¿que piensas de Robin como persona?

starfire: es una persona agradable, valiente, fuerte...

**dragonazabache: **Slade: dijo el doctor que te vas a morir

slade: ese doctor se puede ir a la m***!

**Xcorpion: **Hola de nuevo, aqui Xcorpion tengo mas preguntitas je, -esta igual que siempre pero tiene orejas de gato negro

todos: y esas orejas?

**Xcorpion: **si quieren saber me desperte con ellas en la mañana, no he podido quitarlas - dice deprimido agachando las orejas

todos: pobrecito...

cuervo: pero igual te ves bien -se acerca a él y le rasca detrás de las orejas- jeje ser un gato tiene cosas buenas, ¿verdad)

**Xcorpion: **pero bueno comenzemos, la primera es para terra, raven es increiblemente fuerte y se ve que cb la quiere mucho, no dudo de tu fuerza ni nada pero ¿por que no buscar a otra persona? Deven haver cientos que les encantaria estar con tigo.

terra: No! Yo me quedo con CB.

**Xcorpion: **Para robin... lamento haverme enojado, fue una cosa espontanea

robin: tranquilo; no pasa nada ^.^

**Xcorpion: **pero mi pregunta es... nunca te intereso nadie a parte de starfire?

robin: bueno...estuvo barbara gordon...

starfire: ¿¡como?!

**Xcorpion: **Cb, ¿puedes transformar partes de tu cuerpo en animales y no necesariamente todo el cuerpo?

chico bestia: bueno...no; pero si que puedo hacer algo alucinante jejeje...pero no diré lo que es...no por ahora...

**Xcorpion: **Y ultima, red x, deverias temer, ni siquiera yo conozco los limites de su poder, y soy su hermano, jamas lo he visto enojado, y ya es peligroso calmado, si todavia tienes dudas te digo, ni siquiera superman en modo one million a podido vencerlo, bueno eso es todo, nos vemos.

red X: nah...yo sigo sin temer...

**Dragonlector: **Chicas ya que le pregunte a los chicos si tenian alguna mascota ¿ustedes tuvieron o tienen alguna mascota?

starfire: yo tengo a sedita.

raven: yo tenía un cuervo mascota.

terra: yo no tuve ni tengo...

cuervo: yo tengo una perrita ^.^

**Dragonlector: **Star a quien consideras el padre de Sedita ¿Robin, Chico Bestia o Polilla Asesina?

starfire: pues...como chico bestia lo cuidó mucho...creo que es él el padre, ¿no?

**Dragonlector: **Raven ¿cuantas emoticlones tienes? Es que se me olvido

raven: así de memoria...unas treinta o cuarenta...ni yo lo sé...

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **cuervo: Hermana, te quiero mucho lo sabias?

cuervo: claro! ^.^ Yo tambien te quiero mucho.

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Robin: A ver vamos a resaltar tus defectos, obsesionado con Slade, lloras con Frozen, algo más?

cyborg: exceso de gel...

chico bestia: ...nada de diversión...

robin: ¬¬

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Raven: desde cuando te gusta chico bestia?

raven: bueno...la verdad creo ya me gustó desde que lo conocí y me sonrió con esa linda sonrisa...pero me di cuenta cuando pasó lo de malchior...

cuervo: eso me recuerda...¡malchior está aqui!

chico bestia/raven: ¿¡que?!

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Cyborg: Xcorpion tiene razón, podrías vivir para siempre, que te impide hacerlo?

cyborg: como ya dije...lo que me impide vivir para siempre es mi parte humana...

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **CB: Porque saliste con Terra?

chico bestia: pues...por esa epoca estaba un poco confundido, y no entendía bien mis sentimientos...y como ella se reía de mis chistes...pues me confundí más y pensé que ella me gustaba pero no era así...

cuervo: eso es todo por ahora!


	8. Chapter 8

**dragonazabache: **esto va para todos los Titanes y villanos que se encuentren en el lugar: ¿que les pareció mi fic "COMO CONQUISTAR A UN CHICO FRIÓ", si no lo han leído los invito a hacerlo para que me den su opinión, por cierto me les adelanto ya se que tiene faltas de ortografía pero fue el primer fic que hice y estaba nerviosa.

titanes: fue muy gracioso

villanos: fue genial!

cuervo: a-som-bro-so! me encantó

**dragonazabache: **Slade: dijo el doctor que te vas a morir... dijo que algún día como todos te ibas a morir pero no dijo cuando XD

slade: ¬¬ -con una vena apunto de reventarle

**dragonazabache: **Robin: según leí en el inicio de este fic se aceptaban retos y yo dije que esto seria un reto, -jalando a Star a la salida para llevarla al puesto de besos-, por cierto tampoco puedes hacer nada mas que ver como le fue a estar en esa feria

robin: cyborg, me llamando a la ambulancia

cyborg: ¿y que les digo?

robin: que a unos imbeciles que participaron en un puesto de besos les rompió la nariz una sombra misteriosa al acabar la feria

cyborg: ok (?

**dragonazabache: **Red-X: ¿como le hiciste para robarte el traje del cuarto de Robin?, eso es alguien que nadie se explica

red X: cuando el pajarito estaba distraido con su novia, yo aproveché y me colé en la torre y me llevé el traje -pose orgullosa

**dragonazabache: **Raven:¿como le haces para golpear tanto a C.B sin matarlo?, por que medio atolondrado si lo dejaste o0

raven: el tonto ya se ha vuelto inmune

**Xcorpion: -**Llega Xcorpion con un chichon en la cabeza- Owww, mi hermano me dijo que dejara de dar miedo con su nombre, owwww.

todos: pobrecito

**Xcorpion: **Bueno, tengo mas preguntas, robin, eres increiblemente celoso y eso puede nublar tu vision como lider, siendo aprendiz y protegido de batman, ¿el nunca te enseño a manejar tus emociones?

robin: él?, estamos hablando del mismo batman? ,él nunca ha mostrado sus emociones; ¿como crees que se iba a molestar en enseñarme a manejar mis emociones -con una ceja alzada

**Xcorpion: **Cy que paso con tu auto?

cyborg: -mira con ira a chico bestia- el tonto verde lo tiró al mar

**Xcorpion: **Raven, conoces a dioadora astharot? O a belcebu? O a sirechs? Porque mi hermano jack los conoce., es simple curiosidad

raven: no

**Xcorpion: **terra, no soy chico bestia, pero tambien puedo transformarme y encuentro que eres buena onda y divertida, a lo que queria llegar era a que -se sonroja y dirige su mirada al suelo mientras juega con sus dedos- ¿si querias salir con migo en una cita?, si no... bueno supongo, siempre estare ahi para ti, je

terra: -sus mejillas cogen un color carmesí- e-esta bien...

**Dragonlector: **Cyborg ya que dices que te gustan mas los zapatos, te traje algo -saca detras de el un platon con domo y al levantar el domo se ve un platon lleno de zapatos; algunos rellenos de wasabi, otros de pasta de frijol, otros de frutas picadas, y otras llenas de carne picada- espero que los disfrutes y si quieres mas me avisas

cyborg: gracias -coge todos los zapatos y se los come todos de un bocado- mas, por favor

**Dragonlector: **Raven les puedo hacer algunas preguntas a tus emociones?, pero en el siguiente capitulo, que necesito tu permiso

raven: claro...¿por que no?

**Dragonlector: **Robin alguna historia graciosa de Batman que nos pudieras contar

robin: son muchas las tonterias que hizo...pero la mas destacable es cuando se quedó mirando a un auto con una cara de bobo y dejó que un villano se escapara

**Dragonlector: **Terra ¿como que clase de animal te gustaria de mascota?

terra: un gato!

**Dragonlector: **Slade te reto a vestirte de bailarin de ballet y si no lo haces te voy a obligar -empieza a cargar energia blanca y negra en sus manos

slade: ¬¬ -se puede ver a slade con su armadura de siempre pero con un tutú rosa

cuervo: eso es todo por hoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **CB: Después de todo lo que he hecho, que opinas de mi?

chico bestia: Eres una gran persona, simpatica y divertida ^.^

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Todos: Contesten por separado, que opinan de cuervo?

starfire: es una chica muy divertida, aunque a veces da miedo

cyborg: es bastante inteligente pero se enfada rapidamente

robin: es buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero se enfada con facilidad y suele arañar a la gente

chico bestia: es divertida, pero es demasiado gruñona

raven: es bastante culta, pero es demasiado propensa a usar la violencia

cuervo: ¬¬

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Raven: -Sorprediendola por detrás- Que sentiste al ver a CB con Terra? No digas mentiras

raven: yo...

cuervo: sin mentiras n.n

raven: yo...arg! lo confieso...estaba celosa...muy celosa

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Robin: Celosito ... Algo más que quieras hacerles a los chicos que participaron en el puesto de besos?

robin: ¿puedo coger un cuchillo y cortarles los labios?

cuervo/cyborg: eso es ilegal

robin: porras!

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Starfire: Que opinas de un Robin celoso?

starfire: es un detalle lindo que se comporte así ^.^

**Star786: **Star: me encantas, eres mi favorita :3 y bueno la pregunta: Sabias que hay un grupo en facebook dedicado especialmente para ti y robin y se llama RobStar 3 si no lo sabias ahora lo sabes y como te sientes al saber eso? Tambien tu robin como te sientes al respecto?

starfire: -se sonroja- es una noticia impactante

robin: -se sonroja- es-está bien saberlo

**Star786: **y para la autora: eres robrae o robstar?

cuervo: -aparece con una camisa con "ROBSTAR" escrito en letras grandes- ROBSTAR 4 EVER!


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragonlector: **Bien Raven aqui van mis preguntas a tus emoticlones

raven: de acuerdo...espero no arrepentirme

cuervo: aviso que solo las principales están aquí jeje

raven: en otras palabras, solo están las que tu secuestraste

cuervo: jejejeje -se rasca la nuca

**Dragonlector: **Si cada una de ustedes pudiera tomar posecion del cuerpo de Raven por un dia ¿que harian?

rae alegría: la haría ir al cine o a la feria...o a algún lugar divertido

rae valiente: la haría ir a darle un patada a slade en el trasero!

rae inteligente: aprovecharía para leer los libros que ella no me deja leer

rae ira: le daría una patada a robin en su cabeza de piña!

rae celosa: le daría toda una bofetada a esa rubia teñida!

rae amor: le llenaría la cara de besos a bestita ^.^

rae lujuria: yo haría algo con CB, pero no lo puedo decir...-sonrie con picardía- no es apto para menores...

**Dragonlector: **¿que piensa cada una de ustedes de Chico Bestia? e Ira se sincera

rae alegría: es la persona mas divertida y agradable que existe

rae valiente: es lindo, pero un debil en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo

rae inteligente: su intelecto es bastante inferior a lo que se esperaría, pero es lindo

rae ira: es un tonto, inmaduro e idiota...pero es lindo y, en cierto modo, agradable

rae celosa: es un imbecil!...un imbecil demasiado guapo

rae amor: es un lindo, divertido, agradable, amable, valiente y canta genial...

rae lujuria: pues...es lindo, guapo, atractivo...y dios bendiga a cyborg!

cuervo/cyborg: ¿por?

rae lujuria: por tu magnifica idea de poner mi habitacion entre el baño y la de el...y dios bendiga al que dijo que los chicos al salir de la ducha dejen el torso al descubierto...ggrr

**Dragonlector: **¿como se llevan entre si?

todas las emociones: muy bien, excepto cuando nos peleamos por los peluches de CB

**Dragonlector: **Jajajajajaja, enserio Batman se distrajo con un auto y dejo escapar a un villano, jajajajajaja ¿que villano fue? Jajajajajajaja

robin: el joker ^.^

**Dragonlector: **Bien Cyborg ya que te gustaron los zapatos que te traje por eso te he traido... - da un salto en el aire hacia adelante y luego aparece un circulo magico en el suelo y al aterrizar pone sus manos en el suelo y el circulo empieza a brillar y de el sale una plataforma como la de japon repleta de platones llenos de zapatos con distintos rellenos, despues se pone de pie y extiende un brazo hacia la plataforma en señal de invitacion - ...!UN BANQUETE DE ZAPATOS!

cyborg: ¡A COMER! -se lanza de cabeza y se pone a comer todos los zapatos

**Dragonlector: **Terra te traje una mascota que deseguro te encantara - se empieza a sentir un pequeño temblor y luego se empieza a asercar algo por debajo de la tierra el cual se detiene debajo de el - ah! - se abre un hoyo de su tamaño en el que cae y solo se asoma su cabeza y despues sale de otro hoyo un gato; el gato era lindo y pequeno de pelaje amarillo y esponjoso, el cual estaba algo sucio, y ojos verde esmeralda, el cual se posa en la cabeza de Dragonlector - este gato ahora te pertenece, yo solo lo cuidaba hasta encontrarle un dueño, es hembra y no tiene nombre asi que tu le pones uno, ademas tiene el poder de controlar la tierra como tu y siempre le gusta hacerme esto

terra: muchisimas gracias! ^.^ -coge al gato y comienza a acariciarlo

**Dragonlector: **y no te preocupes se como salir de esto - desaparece en un destello blanco y sale de un foco en el techo - cuidala bien

terra: eso haré!

cuervo: oohh que monada! -se convierte en una gato normal de pelaje castaño con manchas negras y comienza a jugar con la gata

raven: ahora hay dos gatas en la casa

cyborg: ¿y como la llamarás?

terra: aún no lo sé...

robin: ¿alguno sabía que cuervo podía hacer eso?

todos: yo no

**Star786: **cuervo: si antes me caias bien, ahora ne ceas de lo mejor ¡QUE VIVA EL ROBSTAR!

cuervo: -se pone otra vez la camisa del robstar- ¡QUE VIVA EL ROBSTAR!

**Star786: **Chico bestia: que sentiste cuando Raven se "enamoro" por asi decirlo de Malchior (o se llame ese del libro)

chico bestia: sinceramente...estaba celoso...muy celoso

**Star786: **Cyborg: he visto que has estado con: Jinx, abeja y Sara, por quien te decides?

cyborg; por mi hermosa novia ^.^ abeja

**Star786: **Robin: Star sabe de que color son tus ojos?

robin: Sip, solo ella lo sabe

cuervo: y yo!

robin: ¿¡como?!

siomara-san: -se encoge de hombros- lo busqué en google

**Star786: **esto se va a ver un poco pervertido, Star: ya has tenido relaciones em.. ya sabes... emm... sexuales con Robin?

starfire: O/O...em...s-si...

todos: O.O

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Todos: Estoy viendo Phineas & Ferb no me culpen por las preguntas, Que opinan de la serie?, Quien es su personaje favorito? (Por separado)

robin: la serie es muy divertida; y mi personaje favorito es Phineas.

starfire: es una gran serie; y mi personaje favorito es Isabella

cyborg: la serie es fantastica; y mi personaje favorito es perry

chico bestia: es la mejor serie! ; y mi personaje favorito es Ferb

raven: la serie en si no está mal; y mi personaje favorito es Vanessa

cuervo: la serie es muy interesante; y mi personaje favorito es Candance

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Terra: sin mentiras, que opinas de el hermano de Zable-Z, Xcorpion?

terra: es un chico muy agradable y simpatico; además de atractivo -sonrojada

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **CB: Awww que lindo, dime, Raven a hecho algo por celos?

chico bestia: pues...hubo una vez que casi deja a terra sin ningún pelo en la cabeza por un beso en la mejilla que me dió...

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **cuervo Te reto a decir quien es ese alguien especial enfrente de todos

cuervo: ehm...-se sonroja-...yo...¿es obligatorio?...-todos asienten-...ehm...o-ok...e-es...Zable-Z

todos: ¿¡que?!

**Xcorpion: **- llega xcorpion vestido de traje elegante - me encantaria poder ayudarte a cortar labios robin, pero... tengo una cita - se acerca a terra la cual esta vestida con un bestido celeste a medio muslo, pegado en la cintura y escote en "V" - ¿nos vamos? -le pregunta sonrojado

terra: claro -dice sonrojada, y ambos salen de la torre sonrojados

todos: o.O


	11. Chapter 11

**Annie-Cookie: **cuervo: Te tengo unas preguntas ... Hace cuanto no veías a tu hermana? Hubo algún momento en el que pelearon fuerte? La hermana de Starfire esta aquí?

cuervo: Hace algunos meses; no; y sí, blackfire está aquí.

**Annie-Cookie: **Robin: Si supieras que el joker tiene planeado hacer sufrir a todos tus seres queridos, que harías?

robin: lo mataría con mis propias manos -mirada desquiciada

**Annie-Cookie: **Starfire: En tu planeta tienen tecnología como la de la tierra?

starfire: no...nada aquí es como en mi planeta

**Annie-Cookie: **Cyborg: Que hacia cuervo antes de que su hermana visitara la torre?

cyborg: se pasaba todo el rato jugando videojuegos con CB y conmigo

**Dragonlector: **!EL JOKER! !JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... -una hora despues-...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Encerio lo dejo escapar ¿que hiso el joker despues de escapar?

robin: ni idea, yo estube intentando despertar a batman de su "trance"

**Dragonlector: **Terra ya le pusiste nombre a la gata

terra: sip; cuervo y yo estubimos pensando y se llamará: "Air"

**Dragonlector: **- air hace un hoyo debajo de Dragonlector en el que cae y solo se asoma su cabeza y luego air se sube a su cabeza y empieza a dar vueltas en ella para despues echarse a dormir- olvidaba que te gusta dormir sobre mi cabeza

todos: que tierno *.*

**gothicgirlGXD: **Robin: cual te gusta mas ¿Anna o Elsa? y de paso ¿COMO CARAJ*S NO LLORASTE AL VER LA PELI EN EL CINE?

robin: las dos me gustan por igual; y sí que lloré al verla en el cine -.-

**gothicgirlGXD: **chico bestia: imagínate a RAVEN con bikini, estoy intentando convencerla de ponerse uno sin tirarme al mar xD

chico bestia: -sonrie tontamente mientras se sonroja- ¡YO TE AYUDO!

**gothicgirlGXD: **Starfire: ya le di el autógrafo a la niñita, ella se puso a llorar de alegría, podríamos celebrar su cumpleaños en la torre? ella te adora

starfire: claro! ^.^

**gothicgirlGXD: **Raven: que piensas del enamoramiento de RedX a Iris

raven: me alegra que por fin deje de ser un "mujeriego".

**gothicgirlGXD: **Todos: que piensan de Iris

todos: es muy agradable

chico bestia: pero no me gusta su chaqueta de cuero

cuervo: -susurrando- sigue sin saber que es sintetica jajaja

**gothicgirlGXD: **Iris: que piensas de los demas

iris: son gente muy extraña pero son muy agradables; y me alegra que me preguntes -.- pensaba que se habían olvidado de mi

cuervo: de quien se olvidaron fue de malchior que ya lleva varios capitulos aquí jejeje

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **cuervo: Lo sabía! Lo sabía! Lo sabía! -Se pone a saltar por toda la habitación

todos: tampoco es para tanto ¬¬

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Terra: Sin mentiras, que tal tu cita?

terra: muy buena ^.^ dimos un paseo por jump city y luego cenamos en la azotea de la torre

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **CB: Que opinas de los comentarios que dijeron todas las emociones de Raven?

chico bestia: jejeje -se rasca la nuca sonrojado- muy alagadores

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Raven: Te avergüenzas de tus emociones?

raven: siempre -.-

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Robin: Nunca, nunca te quitas el antifaz?

robin: nop ^.^

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Starfire: Antes de Robin, tenías a alguien más?

starfire: no, robin es el primero...


	12. Chapter 12

**gothicgirlGXD: **Cb y Starfire: saben lo que es: hentai, raerob, zoofilia (esta va mas para chico bestia)

Starfire: Pues, el hentai sí sé lo que es; el raerob sí; y no sé lo que es la zoofilia.

Chico bestia: El hentai sé lo que es; el raerob, también, por desgracia; y la zoofilia...sí sé lo que es.

**gothicgirlGXD: **Raven: por tu comentario en el episodio perdido, tengo una idea, pero dime que musica escuchas

Raven: Escucho canciones tristes o que hablan de cosas desagradables; no tengo un cantante o grupo a destacar.

**gothicgirlGXD: **Cb: mira nosotros vamos a agarrar a Raven, la meteremos en mi saco anti-magia y bueno...el resto es solo para mujeres. ;)

Chico bestia: Ok. ^.^

**gothicgirlGXD: **Starfire: Algun dia piensas regresar a Tamaran para tomar tu legado real mas cerca de tu pueblo?

Starfire: Sinceramente, solo me veré obligada a gobernar Tamaran cuando me case; así que yo no tengo pensada volver pronto.

**gothicgirlGXD: **Iris: que piensas de RedX?

Iris: Es un engreido y narcisista; pero es atractivo y, cuando se lo propone, puede llegar a ser amable.

**gothicgirlGXD: **Malquior: -le muestra la bestia interna- eso te pasara si intentas separar a Cb de Raven, ahora IRIS - Iris hace uno de sus gritos supersonicos y lo tira al mar- Gracias Iris.

Iris: recuerda, una semana a tus servicios por un mes de limpiar el horfanato.

**gothicgirlGXD: **TEMEDME buajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Titanes: loca ¬¬

Malchior: -desde el mar- ¿Alguien me ayuda?

Titanes: NO!

**dragonazabache: **uff, disculpen por desaparecer durante tantos capítulos estuve algo ocupada y no me pude poner en contacto.

Siomara-san: No te preocupes.

**dragonazabache: **Robin: ¿vengo llegando y me entero de que lastimaste a todos los participantes del puesto de besos?, ¿que te pasa?, si hasta tus hermanos me ayudaron con el puesto, igual que Batman y Alfred que ofreció sus famosas galletas, por cierto ganamos mucho dinero en el puesto Star, lo suficiente para donarlo al hospital de Jump City.

Robin: ¬¬...no me pasa nada, simplemente soy un novio celoso...muy celoso.

**dragonazabache: **Robin: hablando de tus hermanos, ¿que se siente tener por hermanos a un lunático busca pleitos y que quiere darle un tiro en la cabeza a todo el mundo, un inteligente, tímido y dulce guerrero y un pequeño Demonio?, te pregunto por que tengo entendido que eres el mayor de ellos.

Robin: Es cansino...odio ser el mayor.

**dragonazabache: **Malchior, o como sea que se escriba tu nombre: engañar a las mujeres no es de caballeros, ¿nunca pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos?

Malchior: No, nunca me paré a pensar en las consecuencias.

**dragonazabache: **Slade: el tutú no te queda, pero me divertí mucho con eso. XD

Slade: Todos se diviertieron, menos yo. ¬¬

**dragonazabache: **Cyborg: ¿como le hacen abeja y tu para coincidir en una cita?

Cyborg: Ella deja a más y menos al cargo y yo simplemente me escapo de la torre "T" y así hacemos para tener una cita.

**dragonazabache: **CB: ¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea obligar a Raven a usar un bikini?

Chico bestia: Podré perder los brazos, pero valdrá la pena.

**dragonazabache: **Raven: supongamos que CB te pide que uses un bikini, ¿como reaccionarias?

Raven: Pues, me sonrojaría y me negaría; pero él siempre es capaz de convencerme.

**dragonazabache: **Starfire:¿alguna vez Robin te a hecho enojar?, y si fue así, ¿como reaccionaste?

Starfire: No, nunca me hizo enojar...no que yo recuerde.

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Starfire: Disfrutaste tu estadía en el puesto de besos? Sin mentiras.

Starfire: -se sonroja- No es que lo disfrutara, pero fue un alago que haya tanta gente interesada en besarme.

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Todos: Además de Slade ¿Cuál consideran que fue el enemigo más poderoso?

Todos: Trigon.

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Iris: Como te va con Red X?

Iris: Bien, supongo.

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Blackfire: Deberías relajarte, dejar el odio y venganza hacia tus seres queridos, algún día los vas a perder y te vas a lamentar.

Blackfire: Metete en tu vida. Yo sé lo que quiero hacer.

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **cuervo: Como vas con Zable? :D

cuervo: -baja la cabeza y lagrimas se juntan en sus ojos- No quiero que se mencione el tema de Zable, nunca; por favor.

**Dragonlector: **Malchior tu eras ¿el dragon o el hechicero?

Malchior: Yo era, y soy el dragón.

**Dragonlector: **Chico Bestia no te molestó, aunque sea un poco, que algunas de las emociones de Raven te dijeran tonto y debil?

Chico bestia: Un poco sí, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a que digan eso.

**Dragonlector: **Alguno de ustedes se a dado cuenta que Chico Bestia cuando se vuelve "la Bestia" se parece a la bestia de la bella y la bestia, pero en verde?

Titanes: Es verdad.

cuervo: ¿Y quien es la bella?

Titanes: ¡RAVEN!

**Dragonlector: **Robin te han dicho que a veces eres un desquiciado?

robin: sí, muchas veces la verdad.

**Xcorpion:** hola a todos; vuelvo del mas asha -apuntando a la ciudad- a traerles mas preguntas, pero primero -se acerca a terra, y le tiende un lindo collar de plata con una joya color ambar- e-espero que te guste -se rasca la nuca- l-lamento los detalles, no soy muy bueno haciendo joyas, je

Terra: Es muy lindo, gracias. -le da un beso en la mejilla

**Xcorpion:** bueno quiero preguntarle a raven, la primera vez que vi a tus emoticlones me confundi respecto a ¿como sabes que ellas son los emoticlones? ¿como sabes que tu no eres una emocion mas?, porque segun recuerdo, la raven completa es la blanca.

Raven: Es facil de esplicar; verás, los emoticlones llevan unas pulseras identificadoras, cada una tiene escrito en la pulsera la emoción que representan, mira... -agarra a la raven alegre por la muñeca y muestra una pulsera de oro con la palabra: "ALEGRÍA" escrito en rosa- ...y la raven completa es blanca, cierto, pero uno puede escoger un color y teñir una capa bñanca y transformarla en azul, ¿no crees?

**Xcorpion:** creo que eso es todo, espero verlos otro dia, tal vez -sonrie- pero a ti si te volvere a ver terra - le sonrie a la chica

Terra: Claro! -le devuelve la sonrisa


	13. Chapter 13

**RavenMore: **Quiero entrar, quiero entrar: Pregunta:

cuervo: Adelante ^.^

**RavenMore: **A Robin, quien es peor, Slade o el Joker?

Robin: El joker

Titanes/Slade: ¿¡que?!

**RavenMore: **Y el reto:

cuervo: Esto va a ser divertido

**RavenMore: **Para Rae, BB, Star y Cy, que permanezcan minimo una noche en las calles oscuras de Ciudad Gotica y se enfrenten al Joker y a Harley Quinn. POR FAVOR, MUESTREN SUS CARAS AL DIA SIGUIENTE, QUIERO VER SU REACCION! Y a ver si asi entienden un poco al pobre de Robin, el porque quedo asi...QUIERO VER SUS CARAS! HAH, HAH, HAH, HAHHHH!

Raven/Starfire/Cyborg/Chico bestia: Ok -al día siguiente están los tres palidos y traumatizados- Ya entendemos a robin

**Dragonlector: **Robin ¿como cuantas veces te han dicho desquiciado? Y nos contarias alguna de esas veces que te dijeron desquiciado

Robin: Unas mil; y una fue precisamente cuando comenzé a obsesionarme en atrapar a Slade, un día raven vino a mi habitación a ver como me encontraba y cuando le conté que hacía ella solo dijo: "Estás desquiciado".

**Dragonlector: **Cyborg te reto a comerte este ultimo zapato -saca de detras de el un plato con domo y al levantar el domo se en el plato un zapato viejo y maloliente relleno de una pasta roja que parece lava- que lo disfrutes

Cyborg: ¿Que es esa salsa?

cuervo: El relleno del zapato es una salsa muy picante que Dragonlector llama "Big Bang Hot"

Cyborg: Aaaaahhhh -se mete el zapato en la boca, lo escupe y grita- ¡PICA! ¡NECESITO AGUA! -corre y se tira al mar, y de donde cae el sale humo

**Dragonlector: **cuervo ¿que te hizo Zable?

cuervo: En realidad fui yo; necesitaba centrarme más en mis estudios y no podía concentrarme si solo pensaba en él.

**gothicgirlGXD: **Raven: Raven nunca te has sentido zoofilica cuando tu y chico bestia "hacen el amor" (okey estoy rara xD)

Chico bestia: ¬¬ -sonrojado

Raven: ¬¬ NO -sonrojada

**gothicgirlGXD: **titanes: QUE NO ESTOY LOCA

Titanes: ¬¬

cuervo: No está loca, simplemente es divertida ^.^

**gothicgirlGXD: **titanes: conocen la historia de Iris, que piensan

Titanes: Muy tragica.

**gothicgirlGXD: **Starfire: que piensas de los Yumish?, dicen que cantan muy bonito

Starfire: Cantan muy lindo. ^.^

**gothicgirlGXD: **Robin: mira quien te traje -aparecen Anna y Elsa amarradas- ve y abrazalas

Elsa: -la congela

**gothicgirlGXD: **cuervo: tienes venditas? las mias se me acabaron con el ataque de Raven

cuervo: Claro. Viviendo con raven, se necesitan. -le da unas venditas

Raven: ¬¬

**gothicgirlGXD: **Jinx: dime, como va tu relación con kid flash

Jinx: Bien, él es muy detallista y eso se agradece n.n

**gothicgirlGXD: **Iris: mira te tengo un lindo regalo -son muchas hojas, ella lo abre, se sonroja y la tira al mar

*...luego...*

**gothicgirlGXD: **auch, solo era yaoi de redX con Robin, no están malo, si vieras las de Robin con Speddy o con Kid Flash o Slade

Iris: ¿quieres volver al mar? -pregunta amenazante y con mirada asesina

cuervo: -coge las hojas y las mira- son muy buenas! Me las quedo! ^.^

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Robin: Pobres chicos del puesto de besos ...al final que les terminaste haciendo?

Robin: -saca una libreta y la abre- Moretones en diferentes partes del cuerpo, quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, cortes y arañazos en la cara y algunas costillas rotas; -guarda la libreta- te acabo de leer el informe medico general de los chicos. ^.^

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Cyborg: Yo siempre creí que abeja y tu merecían estar juntos; y no me equivoqué.

Cyborg: -se sonroja un poco- Gra-gracias jejeje

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Starfire: No es mucha presión que cuando te cases inmediatamente tendrás que volver a tu planeta?

Starfire: Sí, supongo; pero es una costumbre de mi planeta.

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **cuervo: Oh hermana! -Corre hacia ella y la abraza, ella comienza a llorar en su hombro, mientras le acaricia el cabello- Soy una estúpida y mala hermana, lo lamento, siempre estaré allí para apoyarte

cuervo: Gracias...


	14. Chapter 14

**gothicgirlGXD: **cuervo: gracias por defenderme, de paso te regalo esto - le regala un camión de mangas yaoi

cuervo: Aaaaahhhh! Eres la mejor!

**gothicgirlGXD: **Raven y Strafire las reto a ver el anime joujo romántica ENTERO Y SIN CENSURA

Raven/Starfire: Solo llevamos 10 capitulos y ya lo amamos! ^.^

**gothicgirlGXD: **Robin: que piensas de Harley Quinn

Robin: Está loca, pero he de admitir que es, hasta cierto punto, adorabe que a pesar de todo aún ame al jocker.

**gothicgirlGXD: **Siomara-san: Describe a cada personaje con una canción (ejemplo: Robin superluv)

cuervo: Robin: "El malo" de Aventura; Star: "Enamorada" de miranda; Cyborg: "La dieta" de la fresa; Raven: "Señorita" de Abraham Mateo; Chico bestia: "I´m sexy and i know it" de LMFAO. ^.^

**gothicgirlGXD: **titanes: que parte de frozen les gusta mas?

Titanes: Toda la pelicula es igual de buena! ^.^

**gothicgirlGXD: **Raven: te gusta la canción whispers in the dark de skrillet, missing de evanescence y pain de three days greace, cual te gusta mas

Raven: -se encoge de hombros- Todas están bien

**gothicgirlGXD: **RedX: que te gusta mas de Iris

Red X: Su belleza y temperamento

**gothicgirlGXD: **Iris: Sophy hará su cumple en la torre en unos días mas ¿me ayudas a decorarla con Star?

Iris: Claro! ^.^

**dragonazabache: **Starfiere: ¿como esta eso de que en cuanto te cases te tienes que regresar a Tamaran?, ¿y que ay del novio? 0o

Starfire: Cuando me case con mi novio es cuando tendré que regresar.

Robin: O/O -se sonroja mucho- ¿¡ca-casarse?!

**dragonazabache: **Robin: según información confidencial (de un hombre que vive con ustedes en goticam), eres mejor padre para el pequeño demonio que Batman, ¿que opinas de eso?

Robin: Es un alago...supongo.

**dragonazabache: **Slade: habiendo tantas personas a las cuales puedes convertir en tus aprendices, ¿tenias que escoger al chico que tiene como mentor a un hombre al que todo héroe y villano teme?, ¿eres masoquista o solo estúpido de nacimiento?

Slade: ¬¬

cuervo: Seguro que son las dos razones acertadas ^.^

Slade: ¬¬ -mira a siomara con ira

cuervo: jejejejeje -se rasca la nuca y sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

**dragonazabache: **Red-X: por tus movimientos y tu forma de provocar a Robin, así como que no eres exactamente un villano... mmm, no se, me ases pensar que eres el hermano menor de Robin disfrazado ¿me equivoco? 0o

Red X: Creo que ya llegó la hora -se saca la mascara revelando a un joven de pelo castaño y ojos azul verdoso (así es como lo describen muchos) - Acertaste, soy Jason Tod

Titanes chicos: O.O

Titanes chicas/cuervo: x/x -desmayadas por su atractivo

**dragonazabache: **Robin: ¿que piensas tu de mi teoría sobre Red-X?

Robin: Aún sigo sin comprender como mi hermano es Red X

**dragonazabache: **Cybort: ¿cual a sido la cita mas romántica que tu y abeja han tenido?

Cyborg: Un día reservé dos billetes de avión y la llevé a París; comimos en la torre eiffel y dimos un paseo bajo las estrellas.

Titanes chicas/cuervo: Que romantico ^.^

**dragonazabache: **Starfire: ahora el reto es para ti, quiero que Robin sea el premio en una competencia de carreras de autos, una competencia en el que solo participaran chicas ¿que harás para evitar que alguna desconocida tenga a Robin por veinticuatro horas?

Starfire: Amiga raven!

Raven: ¿que?

Starfire: ¿Matar a unas chicas por intentar robarte a tu novio y enviarlas a tamaran de una patada es delito?

Raven: Sí star, es delito.

Starfire: Porras!

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Robin: Quien es más poderoso el Joker o Bane?

Robin: Bane.

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Starfire: Has tenido pretendientes antes de Robin?

Starfire: Muchos, de pequeña había varios chicos que intentaron ser mis futuros esposos, pero no me gustó ninguno.

**Elizabeth-Abadeer: **Todos - cuervo: Alguna vez han descubierto a cuervo en un momento vergonzoso?

Todos - cuervo: Ella es muy reservada y no habla de ella y su habitación siempre está con el cerrojo y le puso un conjuro que hace que nadie pueda entrar y ha quitado las camaras de seguridad; entonces no la hemos descubirto en algo vergonzoso.

**Dragonlector: **Cyborg ¿te gusto el zapato?

Cyborg: Aún me arde la boca -.-

**Dragonlector: **Alguno de ustedes nunca a pensado en ponerle una camisa de fuerza a Robin alguna vez

Todos - robin: -levantan la mano- Yo sí!

**Dragonlector: **Slade ¿que se siente que el Joker sea mejor villano que tu?

Slade: Mal u.u


	15. Chapter 15

**RavenMore: **Hola, hola, ya ando de regreso, tengo unas cuantas preguntas:

**RavenMore: **Joker, Harley (se que no son de TT, pero los quise meter aqui, si hay cada OC por aqui, porque uds. no?) Le harian una visita a su apreciado petirrojo y a sus amigos, ya saben, lo normal, todo volando en pedazos, sangre corriendo como agua de rio y cadaveres por doquier?

joker/harley: Claro!

**RavenMore: **Y Batman (tambien lo quise meter) si pasara esto que harias: ayudar a los Titanes o que sé las arreglen como puedan?

batman: El joker es un enemigo muy peligroso y no soy tan irresponsable como para dejarlos solos

**RavenMore: **Y Robin, que harias si se les aparecen Joker y Harley frente a ustedes? Si, ando dark, perdonenme.

robin: huir! -sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

**Xcorpion:** hola a todos soy xcorpion -aparece de un portal con varios cortes muy leves y algunos moretones, pero un corte menos leve en el pecho, con una Z

todos: ¿que te pasó?

**Xcorpion:** respecto a los moretones y cortes, me converti en el contrincante de practica para alguien jeje, y no fue precisamente el zorro, -Se queda pensando serio un momento-, pero no importa yo accedi asi que aqui van las preguntas, primero, slade, no eres mal villano solo necesitas poder, ¿nunca pensaste en fabricarte un traje como el de Red X?

Slade: No, yo no necesito nada como eso

**Xcorpion:** para robin, usar armas de fuego no es tu estilo pero, ¿las usarias?, ten en cuenta que eso causa menos dolor.

robin: nah, no las usaría...como tú has dicho...causan menos dolor jejejeje -risa psicopata

**Xcorpion:** para cb, me alegro de tu relacion con raven, espero que sean felices pero una pregunta, yo puedo transformarme en animales tambien, pero no soy vegetariano, dejaria de comer carne si no fuera tan buena ¿es eso normal?

chico bestia: Gracias, y es normal...cada cual sus gustos ^.^

**Xcorpion:** para raven, (lo mismo que Cb respecto a la relacion) supongo que cualquiera pinta una capa blanca si, pero... ¿alguna vez has usado esa fuerza?

raven: gracias, y no.

**Xcorpion:** para starfire: ¿a cuantos chicos besaste en la feria? (sufre robin, sufre)

starfire: cuervo, ¿me pasa la lista de participantes? -cuervo se la da, ella la mira- doscientos noventa y dos

**Xcorpion:** para terra -se acerca a ella- ¿como has estado? y mi verdadera pregunta es ¿me besarias?

terra: -se sonroja- o-ok -se acerca a él, lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa

**dragonazabache: **Starfire: ¿adivina?, acabo de juntar a todas las corredoras de autos y han pagado buen dinero por participar, al parecer Robin es muy cotizado en estos momentos, hasta salieron corredoras de las películas de rápidos y furiosos, ¿no es genial?

starfire: ¡NO ES GENIAL! -sus ojos se encienden en verde

**dragonazabache: **Robin: no creo que sea muy difícil de imaginarse que Jason sea Red-X, míralo de esta forma, te hace enojar constantemente, pero te ayudo a recuperar un maletín muy importante para ti sin ninguna condición, ademas esta el hecho de que fue bastante bueno robándote el traje de Red-X

robin: Cierto, tiene logica -con una mano en la barbilla

**dragonazabache: **Red-X: ahora que lo pienso ¿puedes ayudarme con tu hermanito?, necesito que consigas cloroformo o que lo desmalles y lo ates por que dudo que quiera ser el premio de la carrera que tengo ya lista

Red X: encantado -coge un bat de biesbol y se acerca a robin pero se detiene un segundo- cuervo, ¿puedo?

cuervo-negro: adelante ^-^

Red X: bien -le da a robin con el bat en la cabeza, este se desmaya, red X lo ata y se lo entrega a dragonazabache

**dragonazabache: **Robin y Red-X: ¿como es su vida con BATMAN? y ¿que creen que piense de la nueva identidad de cierta personita?

robin/red x: la vida es buena; y no creemos que le guste

**dragonazabache: **Slade: ya que te gusta fastidiar a los titanes, ¿podrías por favor ser el encargado de verificar a la ganadora de la carrera de autos?

Slade: no tengo nada mejor que hacer -se encoge de hombros y asiente

**dragonazabache:**Raven: ¿aparte de tu traje de heroe, tienes algún otro vestido o ropa de civil para ir algún evento?

raven: Sí, tengo mas ropa

**gothicgirlGXD: **titanes hombres/redX: a que princesa o doncella disney se parecen sus parejas?

robin: cenicienta

red x: mmmm...creo que...-se encoge de hombros- ni idea

chico bestia: merida ^-^

cyborg: em...ni idea...-.-

kid flash: creo que...^-^ no hay ni una sola princesa disney que se parezca a MI princesa

**gothicgirlGXD: **Red X: YO SABIA QUE ERAS EL SEXY HERMANO DE ROBIN, LO SABIA, de paso digo ¿eso no aria a Iiris la cuñada de Robin? y a Starfire tu cuñada?

red x: pues...sí o.O

**gothicgirlGXD: **Iris: ADMITELO TE GUSTA JASON (redX

Iris: claro que me gusta -se sonroja

cuervo-negro: si salen juntos jejeje no me deis las gracias ^.^

red x/iris: ¿¡POR QUÉ TE IBAMOS A AGRADECER QUE NOS ENCERRARAS EN EL P*** ASCENSOR?!

cuervo-negro: jejejejej -sale huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo

**gothicgirlGXD: **Terra: Seamos sinceras te portaste MUY MAL, pero creo que te devemos otra oportunidad, pero antes las reglas: -no coqueetiaras con Cb -no jusgaras a Raven, Starfire, cuervo-negro ni a Iirs por tu propia proteccion y... -no, repito NO usaras faldas demaciado cortas por el derecho a vivir en paz de los titanes

terra: ok (?

**gothicgirlGXD: **cuervo-negro: alguna vez tus padres te an atrapado leyendo yaoi?

cuervo-negro: si -.- haze 5 años -.- y aún sigo castigada...y lo peor es que era yaoi y hentai -.-

**gothicgirlGXD: **mujeres titanes/Iris: como se disfrazaran en halloween?

starfire: blancanieves

iris: diablilla, raven, cuervo y yo acordamos ir iguales

jinx: de angel

abeja: de mecanica zombie

terra: yo voy a ir de vampiresa

**gothicgirlGXD: -**Todos estan al rededor de una mesita en donde esta sentada una niñita de 7 años, frente a ella un pastel que dice "Feliz cumple Sophy" -HORA DE REGALOS (Iris, no le des a Sophy otro libro robado plis)

iris: ¬¬ -le da un...libro robado

cuervo-negro: ¡iris! -le da a sophy un vestido

starfire: -le da una caja de chocolates y una foto de ellas dos abrazadas- ^-^

raven: -le da un colgante con forma de estrella que pone "Sophy" en cursiva

abeja: -le da unos zapatos a juego con el vestido que le dió cuervo

**Dragonlector: **Perdon por quemarte la boca Cyborg, creo que esto puede servirte -saca una botella con un liquido azul- bebelo y se te quitara el ardor de la boca

cyborg: gracias -se lo toma y le deja de arder la boca- eh! funciona!

**Dragonlector: **A todos ustedes los reto a ponerle una camisa de fuerza a Robin y si logran ponersela les dare lo que quieran

todos - robin: ok -cogen a robin y le ponen la camisa de fuerza, algunos tienen moretonos, otros rasguños y otros algún arañazo

**Dragonlector: **Terra ¿como esta Air?

terra: muy bien ^-^ -Air aparece y se sube a la cabeza de terra y se duerme allí- le cogió cariño a mi cabeza jejejej


	16. Chapter 16

**Deathstrike: **Robin: ¿me dejas entrar en los titanes? ¿como te sientes al saber que Batman tiene un hijo? Un tal Damian Wayne...

Robin: Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte entrar a los titanes -.-...¿¡BATMAN TIENE UN HIJO?!

**Deathstrike: **Starfire & robin: ¿sabían que en un universo alterno tienen una hija? Una tal nightfire

Starfire/robin: x/x

**Deathstrike: **¿sabían que... En los comics, Raven los hace tener sexo? (no se como estuvo la cosa, creo que Raven estaba poseída por Trigon, y sus poderes era manipular emociones)

todos: WTF?! O.O

**Deathstrike: **Batgirl: ¿saldrías conmigo?

batgirl: -se encoge de hombros- claro

**Deathstrike: **Slade: ¿es cierto que eres mercenario? ¿es cierto que tienes una hija?

Slade: Sí; y sí

**Deathstrike: **Terra: ¿que se siente ser el personaje más odiado de la serie?

terra: mal -.-

**Deathstrike: **Chico Bestia: ¿te gusta tu aspecto en New 52?

chico bestia: -se encoge de hombros- no está mal

**Deathstrike: **Cyborg: vi Justice Leage: War, y la verdad te dieron un origen muy tonto (por no decir que eres un "deus ex machina") ¿que opinas?

cyborg: ¬¬ la verdad es que es un origen tonto

**dragonazabache: **Dragonlector: ¡gracias por el reto! Robin se me había escapado anteriormente

Lec: De nada

**dragonazabache: **Batman: ¿iras a ver la competencia de carreras de autos en el que el premio es Robin?

batman: Síp; será divertido ver a un montón de chicas huyendo de Starfire.

**dragonazabache: **Starfire: -toma su forma de dragon y coloca un campo de fuerza alrededor de el premio y ella- oye star e pensado que para que no estés tan furiosa con migo ¿por que no participas en la carrera y que Cyborg te construya un auto de carreras? -una gotita surca su frente de dragon

Starfire: No es mala idea...¡CYBORG! ¡HAZME UN AUTO! ¡AHORA!

cyborg: o-ok

**dragonazabache: **Slade: ¿ya tienes listo todo lo necesario para la carrera?

Slade: Sip; y por si las moscas...yo ayudará a las chicas a no morir a manos de Starfire

**dragonazabache: **a los demas titanes esepto claro Starfire y Robin (al que ahora tengo bien atado y amordazado): ¿que creen ustedes que pase en esta carrera?

Todos - star y robin: Una chica ganará y todas morirán

Robin: u.u

Starfire: ¬¬

**dragonazabache: **Red-X: te felicito por tu nuevo noviazgo pero ¿porque no aprovechas ahora y le dices a Batman que sigues vivo y que no entregaste el equipo (osea que no moriste)?

red x: neh...me da flojera

**dragonazabache: **Jocker: Solo puedes entrar a ver la carrera si prometes que tu y tu amiguita no mataran a nadie

jocker: ok

**dragonazabache: **Xcorpion: ¿de quien fuiste contrincante?

Xcorpion: Yo me ofrezí a entrenar junto mi hermano Zable...y el pobre se excedió un poco...u.u

Cuervo-negro: ¬¬ yo creo que mucho

**dragonazabache: **Raven:¿Te gustaría entrar a uno de mis retos? y esta es pregunta retorica

raven: No tengo elección ¬¬

**Dragonlector:** Bien ya que lograron ponerle la camisa de fuerza a Robin ¿que quiere cada uno que le traiga?

terra: un bestido

red x: un arma

starfire: un aparato de secado de cabello!

cyborg: una computadora nueva

raven: un libro nuevo

chico bestia: un videojuego nuevo

cuervo-negro: una caja de chocolates!

**Dragonlector:**Terra te traje el juguete favorito de Air -saca un raton de goma- toma Air -Air coge el ratón y comienza a jugar con él

terra: oh...que ricura


	17. Chapter 17

**Coralyna:** -Aparece una chica castaña con luces doradas, ojos verdes y una playera que dice "I love RobStar" dispuesta a poner en apuros a Robin- :D Holaaaa! Me encanta tu idea así que quiero participar y en parte amo molestar a Robin... veanse mis fics para mayores referencias...(en serio, estan invitados a leerlos xD)

Cuervo: Bienvenida, y ya los leí, muy buenos.

**Coralyna: **Para Robin: Cómo reaccionó Batman con lo de tu relación con Starfire? Sabias que en mi fic tienes una hermana menor (Elizabeth Grayson)?

Robin: Con respecto a la relación, bien y...¿¡UNA HERMANA!?

**Coralyna: **Para Starfire: Necesitas ayuda para matar chicas en la carrera? en mi fic estarás fuera de combate...un tiempo xD

Starfire: Yo sola puedo matar a esas zor...¿como que fuera de combate?

**Coralyna: **Para Cyborg: Lo lamento, sabias que en mi fic podrías terminar siendo cuñado de cierto petirrojo? xD

Cyborg: ¿¡CUÑADO DE ROBIN?!

**Coralyna: **Para KidFlash: como reacciono Flash al saber que salías con Jinx? ya sabes el hecho de que sea una ex villana (te adoro Jinx no lo tomes a mal, de hecho son mi segunda pareja favorita)

Kid Flash: Bueno, tengo un chichón en la cabeza que dice como reaccionó -.-

**Dragonlector: **-De la sombra de Batman empieza a salir Dragonlector con un gorro de santa y una bolsa gris en la espalda- Hohoho aqui esta Santa Lec con los regalos que pidieron -empieza a buscar en su bolsa

Todos: Bien!

**Dragonlector: **Para la pequeña Cuervo, una caja de chocolates -le da una gran caja de chocolates

Cuervo: Muchas gracias Lec -se come un trozo- amo el chocolate

**Dragonlector: **Para el inteligente Cyborg, una computadora holografica -le da un disco de metal con un lente en medio

Cyborg: ¿como se enciende?

**Dragonlector: **Ponla en el suelo y di "link on" para encenderla

Cyborg: ok, link on -del lente sale una luz azul que toma forma de una pantalla de 3m de alto y 5m de ancho, un teclado de tamaño normal y unas bocinas gigantes- wow

**Dragonlector: **Para la radiante Starfire, una secadora para el cabello -le da un secadora para el cabello de color violeta

Starfire: Muchas gracias amigo Lec

**Dragonlector: **Para el sigiloso Red-X, una nueva arma -le da un cuchillo

Red-X: ¿solo eso?

**Dragonlector: **Di "Eccelxior" y te sorprendera lo que pasa

Red-X: Ok Eccelxior -el cuchillo empieza a brillar y se convierte en una katana- woaw Esto ya está mejor

**Dragonlector: **Para la "emotiva" Raven, un nuevo libro (le da un libro negro que lleva por título: "In umbris Trigoni"

Raven: Gracias

Chico Bestia: ¿Qué pone en el título?

Cuervo y Raven: "En las sombras de Trigon"

**Dragonlector: **Para el divertido Chico Bestia, un nuevo videojuego y su consola (le da una nueva consola holografica y el juego mega monos XI

Chico Bestia: gracias ^.^

**Dragonlector: **Y para la valiente Terra, un vestido (le da un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas con destellos dorados y plateados, ajustado en la cintura y escote en "V"

Terra: Que hermoso...gracias

**Xcorpion: **Terra no es odiada, yo la amo -Xcorpion se para en frente de terra-bueno, e venido a hacer unas preguntas, primero.

**Xcorpion: **Yo creo que star y robin son tal para cual, ambos tienen cierto grado de locura, pero el de robin es mayor ¿no creen?

Todos - star y robin: Cierto

**Xcorpion: **Esta es para los titanes de mi hermano ¿cual es el momento mas WTF que han tenido?

Robin: Cuando leí el fic: "salvence quien pueda RAVEN ESTA ENOJADA" fue muy raro o.O

Starfire: Cuando leí el fic: "Hermanas" o_o

Raven: Cuando leí: "50 tazas de café"

Cyborg: creo que fue cuando me enteré de que rae y bestita salían

Chico bestia: Yo no me acuerdo .-.

**Xcorpion: **Creo que eso es todo, por cierto mi hermano se disculpo por haverme lastimado, y ahora si me disculpan -se acerca a terra- quiero demostrarle mi amor a alguien -besa a terra y ambos desaparecen

todos: ok (?

**dragonazabache: **damas y caballeros, competidoras de las grandes carreras de autos rapidos estamos aqui para comenzar estas carreras en donde el premio sera -saca a Robin atado con camisa de fuerza y con un moñito rojo en la cabeza- el lider Titan de Jump City Robin, recuerden que la ganadora tendra a Robin por veinticuatro horas completas, aqui la unica regla que prebalece es "todo es valido", -se escuchan gritos de emocion- , ¡AHORA SLADE ESTA POR DAR LA SEÑAL! Y ARRANCAN, y mientras la carrera sigue su curso yo voy a seguir haciendo preguntas

**dragonazabache: **Batman: ¿Que dirias si supieras que uno de tus hijos se a vuelto un anti heroe y no esta muerto como se pensaba?

Batman: X/X

Robin y Red-X: No diría nada -lo miran desmayado

Sppedy: (lo meti por que quise traer a los titanes este), ¿cual es tu opinion de esta carrera?

Sppedy: Si yo fuera el premio habría muchas más participantes

Cuervo y Abeja: Esa no te la crees ni tú

Sppedy: ¬¬

**dragonazabache: **Abeja: ¿de ser Cyborg el premio tu que harias?

Abeja: -sale bestida de militar y con una K-47- ¡LA QUE PARTICIPE EN ESA CARRERA LA MATO!

**dragonazabache: **Raven: ¿crees que las competidoras tienen oportunidad contra Starfire? -se escuchan ruidos de motores y uno que otro auto que sale disparado de la pista

Raven: Creo que habrá que llamar a la ambulancia para las pobres chicas

**dragonazabache: **Cyborg: ¿segun tus conosimientos cuanto crees que dure la carrera?, ¿y que tan equipado hiciste el auto de Starfire?

Cyborg: La carrera no durará más de este capitulo ¬¬ (gracias a cierta pelirroja); y yo solo puse lo que me dijo star que pusiera...por ejemplo: un motor super veloz, varios misiles miliatres, unas K-47 integradas al auto, etc..


	18. Chapter 18

**Angel Del Infierno: **Hola, soy nueva en esta página y al ver este fic me dió mucha risa y quise participar.

Cuervo: Bienvenida

**Angel Del Infierno: **Para Terra: Te diré una cosa, aunque mucha gente te odie a mi me caes muy bien, solo estabas confundida cuando te fuiste con Slade; por cierto, ¿cómo está Air?

Terra: Muchas gracias por lo que has dicho; y Air está muy bien, durmiendo en mi cama -Air aparece y se sube a la cabeza de terra y se vuelve a dormir- corrigo, en mi cabeza

**Angel Del Infierno: **Para Abeja: ¿Sabías que en TTgo Cyborg se enamora de Jinx?

Abeja: ¿¡que?!

**Angel Del Infierno: **Para Chico Bestia: ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan kawai? -le pellizca los cachetes- Además de ser tan tierno y sexy -nota como Raven la mira con ira y se aleja de Chico Bestia lentamente- Tranquila Raven, él es tuyo...por desgracia -esto último lo susurra

Chico Bestia: Gracias por el alago jejeje

Raven: -se aferra al brazo de chico bestia y la mira con ira- Cierto, él es mío y solo mío

**Angel Del Infierno: **Para Robin: ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que has visto lo que puede hacer Star cuando se cela?

Robin: Tengo miedo

**Angel Del Infierno: **Para Raven: ¿Es verdad que tienes un emoticlon que se llama "Celosa"? Un pajarito me dijo que sí -mira disimuladamente a la raven alegre

Raven: -mira a otro lado sonrojada- Tal vez

**Angel Del Infierno: **Para Red-X: ¿Cómo va tu relación con Iris? ¿Quién manda en la relación?

Red-X: Va muy bien, y la verdad es que manda ella -.-

**Angel Del Infierno: **Para Cuervo: ¿Tienes novio? Me da mucha curiosidad saber jejeje

Cuervo: jejejeje -se rasca la nuca sonrojada- la verdad es que sí jejeje

**Angel Del Infierno: **Para Cyborg: ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan inteligente?

Cyborg: jejejeje gracias por el alago, y simplemente soy yo

**Angel Del Infierno: **Para Chico Bestia: ¿Nunca has decidido ir al "Club de la comedia"?

Chico Bestia: Quería ir, pero no me aceptaron

Cuervo: No me extraña ¬¬

**Angel Del Infierno: **Para Chico Bestia: ¿Me contarías un chiste?

Chico bestia: ok, ¿Qué le dice un árbol a otro árbol? ¡Qué pasa tronco! jajajaja

Raven y Cuervo: Matenme ¬¬

**Angel Del Infierno: **Jajajajaja muy bueno, siempre eres tan gracioso

Chico Bestia: ¿Te gustó? ¡Sí!

Todos - chico bestia: ¿¡te gustó?!

**Angel Del Infierno: **Y por último, para Cuervo: Tu fic me encanta y bueno, me preguntaba si...-baja la cabeza sonrojada-...me preguntaba si no te molestaría si yo fuera parte de tu fic...-se sonroja un poco y juega con sus manos-...claro, solo si tú quieres.

Cuervo: -sonríe con cariño y la abraza- Bienvenida nueva amiga y compañera -ella le devuelve el abrazo

**gothicgirlGXD: **HOLAAAAAAAAAA Robin: O MI DIOS, LEISTE MI FIC aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, ¿qué te traumatizo mas? (con cuidadito, es una pregunta de doble filo)

Robin: Que raven pensara que me gustaba su madre

**gothicgirlGXD: **Raven y Starfire: sinceramente yo creo que son muy opuestas, pero al mismo tiempo las mejores amigas, lo cual esta bien. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando quieren salir a (nose) ver una peli y no se pueden decidir?, se turnan o algo asi

Raven y Starfire: Buscamos una que tenga lo que nos guste a ambas

**gothicgirlGXD: **Red-X: yo encuentro que Iris concuerda con megara de Hércules (sarcástica, testaruda y sexy) que opinas?

Red-X: Sí que es sarcastica y testarduda, pero Iris es más sexy que megara

**gothicgirlGXD: **Iris: que pasaría si RedX fuera el premio (CHAN CHAN CHAN

Iris: -aparece con dos K-47- ¡LA QUE SE ACERQUE A "MI" HOMBRE, LA MATO!

**gothicgirlGXD: **Chicas: ¿Cómo seria su cita de ensueño?

Jinx: Una cena en parís, el la torre Eiffel

Abeja: Un paseo por la feria

Starfire: Lo mismo que abeja

Terra: Una cena en un restaurante romantico

Raven: Un paseo a la luz de la luna

Iris: Lo miso que Raven

Red-X, chico bestia, robin, cyborg, kid flash y Xcorpion: -con una libreta y un boligrafo- Apuntado

**gothicgirlGXD: **Todos: que fic u one-short AMAN

Raven: Teñida de Rojo

Chico Bestia: Destino

Terra: La terra olvidada (o como se escriba -.-)

Starfire: Sabes que te amo

Robin: Sabes que te amo

Cyborg: salvence quien pueda RAVEN ESTA ENOJADA

**gothicgirlGXD: **Cuervo: porque te cambiaste tu anterior usere name?

Cuervo: -se encoge de hombros- ni idea

**gothicgirlGXD: **Chicas: pueden convencer a Iris de ir a la cita que hice a ella con RedX? no quiere ir porque es en un restaurante y no se quiere arreglar

Chicas: ok

**gothicgirlGXD: **Chicos: la misma pregunta referente a Red-X

Chicos: ok

**Dragonlector: **Vaya carrera la de Star y esas chicas, fue impresionante ¿no creen?

Todos: Sip

**Dragonlector: **Chicos ¿les gustaria participar en una carrera?

Chicos: Claro!

**Dragonlector: **Bien, por que pienso hacer una -chasquea los dedos y todas las luces se apagan para despues encenderse un foco sobre donde esta Dragonlector con un sombrero de copa y un microfo

Todos: WTF?!

**Dragonlector: **!DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! !YO! !DRAGONLECTOR! !ESTOY DANDO A ANUNCIAR QUE HARE UNA CARRERA! y las reglas son muy simples, regla numero uno; se permite cualquier tipo de vehiculo terrestre: autos, camiones, motocicletas, bicicletas, lo que sea, no se permiten vehiculos voladores, el que sea descubierto con uno sera !DESCALIFICADO!

Chicos: OK

**Dragonlector: **Regla numero dos; pueden lastimar a los demas competidores !SOLO! durante la carrera, el que sea descubierto eliminando competidores antes de la carrera sera ¡DESCALIFICADO!

Chicos: Ok

Red-X: Porras

**Dragonlector: **Y regla numero tres, espera, lo olvidaba no hay regla tres, pero talvez se esten preguntando ¿cual es el premio? Pues es nada mas y nada menos que pasar 24 horas con la unica, hermosa y poderosa !RAVEN! -extiende su brazo hacia la derecha en donde se enciende otro foco sobre donde se encontraba un sofa rojo con una Raven, en traje de conejita Playboy atada de manos y pies con un moño rojo de regalo sobre la boca y un collar negro el cual desprendia una aura blanca, la cual esta estaba forsejeando para safarse de eso

Todos - chico bestia: WTF?!

Chico Bestia: O/O -sonrojado y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

**Dragonlector: **No es un encanto? -Raven logra quitarse el moño

Raven: ¡CUANDO TE PILLE TE ENVIARÉ DIRECTO AL INFIERNO Y AHRÉ QUE LOS DEMONIOS TE...

**Dragonlector: **Calladita te vez mas bonita -chasquea los dedos y el moño se poner sobre su boca- y no solo eso sino que tambien se llevara un premio en efectivo de !10 MILLONES DE DOLARES! -extiende su brazo hacia la izquierda en donde se enciende un foco sobre donde se encuentra una gran pila de billetes- asi que si quieren participar las inscripciones estan abiertas y tienen un costo de 100 dolares, el dinero recaudado sera para la costruccion de un orfanato con escuela -chico bestia se acerca hacia el- antes de que digas algo piensa en esto, acaso quieres ver a niños pequeños, deambulando en las calles, con hambre y emfermos, los cuales hiban a tener un orfanato con escuela en donde los cuidarian y enseñarian para que tubieran un buen futuro, pero que les fue arrebatado por los celos de un chico verde, dime acaso quieres eso en tu conciencia o es acaso que no tienes corazon

Chico Bestia: Está bien

**Dragonlector: **gracias por tu coperacion, y si tienes miedo de que otro se lleve a Raven ¿por que no le pides a Cyborg que te construya un vehiculo?

Chico Bestia: No es mala idea...¡CYBORG!

Cyborg: Menudo Deja Bu ¬¬

**RavenMore: **Ya volvi, ahora, esta es para Robin:

Cuervo: Bienvenida de nuevo

**RavenMore: **Vas caminando por la torre, oscura en una noche fria donde azota el viento sin alguna misericordia. Avanzas lentamente hasta que prendes un foco y...VES A JOKER, HARLEY, PINGÜINO Y HIEDRA FRENTE A TI! Ay wey, que harias? PD: No le digan a Robin, pero se le olvido que ese dia era Halloween y en verdad eran disfraces: Bestia como Joker, Raven como Harley, Cyborg como Pingüino y Star como Hiedra.

Robin: X/X -se desmaya de miedo

Cuervo: Mmmm... -pone pose de pensadora- CB es Joker y Rae Harley...esos disfraces les quedan perfectos jejejeje


	19. Chapter 19

**Angel Del Infierno: **Muchas gracias por dejarme participar en tu fic, jejejeje, aunque creo que debo presentarme, ¿no? -aparece una chica rubia de ojos verdes, con una diadema de orejas de conejo rojas, una camisa azul con la frase "Is adventure time!", unos tejanos azules, converses negras y un par de alas de ángel blancas- Hola, yo soy Angel Del Infierno, pero pueden decirme Angel, y como dice mi nombre soy un ángel del infierno jejeje Un gusto en conocerlos chicos jejeje Bien, tuve un pequeña charla con mi adorada Cuervo y me dijo que podría vivir con ustedes, pero tengo varias cosas importantes que decirles. -cambia su expresión a una muy seria

Todos: No nos asustes

**Angel Del Infierno: **Primero, al ser un ángel tendré la extraña costumbre de aparecer siempre que necesitéis ayuda

Cyborg: ¿y eso es malo?

**Angel Del Infierno: **Lo es porque también soy un demonio y en vez de ayudar podré perjudicarles mucho

Todos: ¿¡Qué?!

**Angel Del Infierno: **Segundo, suelo pasar todo el día gastando bromas suaves, pero cuando mi lado demoníaco me controla pueden ser muy peligrosas mis bromas

Todos: O-ok

**Angel Del Infierno: **Y tercero, yo casi no duermo por lo tanto no se asusten si ven a alguien cocinando, pintando, leyendo o entrenando

Todos: De acuerdo

**Angel Del Infierno: **Bien, por hoy solo tengo una pregunta para mi adorada Cuervo: ¿Podré compartir mi habitación con Bestita? -se abraza al brazo de Chico Bestia, pero Raven la aleja fuertemente

Todos - raven: o.O

**Angel Del Infierno: **Tranquilízate Raven, yo también tengo derecho a abrazarlo

Todos: - raven: o_o

Raven y Angel se miran con furia mientras cada una tira de un brazo de Chico Bestia en direcciones contrarias

Chico Bestia: Ayuda!

Raven y **Angel Del Infierno: **Él es mío -gritan las dos al mismo tiempo

Todos - raven: O.O

**Esa Charlotte: **Hola! -Aparece una joven de pelo blanco hasta los hombros y ondulado, sus facciones de la cara son muy al estilo anime, tiene ojos grandes y rojos, viste una blusa azul con encaje en las mangas, porta además una pantalón entub ado gris y unos botines de cuero, al igual que unos guantes negros de cuero- Soy tu nueva lectora Cuervo y te juro que tu fic casi me mata de risa.

Cuervo: Bienvenida.

**Esa Charlotte: **Bueno creo que ya es hora de las preguntas:

Cuervo: Adelante

**Esa Charlotte: **Cyborg: ¿Si tuvieras que comer tofu para salvar a Chico Bestia de una brutal muerte lo harias?

Cyborg: Si es para salvarlo, sí.

**Esa Charlotte: **Chico Bestia: ¿Cual ha sido el momento más traumatizante de tu vida?

Chico Bestia: La muerte de mis padres -baja la mirada triste

Angel: Pobrecito -lo abraza y mira a Raven con superioridad

Raven: Grrr

**Esa Charlotte: **Raven: Sabes te admiro muchísimo eres tan poderosa y tan genial.¿Si tuvieras que renunciar a tus poderes para salvar a tus amigos lo harias?

Raven: Sin duda lo haría

**Esa Charlotte: **Starfire: ¿que harías si una loca fan de Robin lo secuestrara , le quitara los recuerdos y le hiciera creer que su novio?

Starfire: -aparece con una mirada siniestra y una K-47- No creo necesitar responder, ¿o sí?

**Esa Charlotte: **Robin: ¿ sigues obedeciendo y temiendole a Batman?

Robin: -mira a otro lado sonrojado- Tal vez

Speedy: ¿Conoces a Cheeshire?

Speedy: See -con ojos en forma de corazón

**Esa Charlotte: **Una cosa mas -Charlotte saca una camara fotografica y se acerca a Robin, a continuación le dice- Me puedo tomar una foto contigo?, soy tu gran admiradora, por ejemplo se que cumples el 21 de marzo o que te duermes con un osito de peluche, ojo eso me lo imagine, no es que te haya espiado durante toda una semana o que haya secuestrado a Alfred para que me dijera todo eso -eso lo dice mirando a otra parte y con una sonrisa diabólica-, por favor di que si, no sabes lo feliz que le haras, te prometo que no se las mostrare al Club de admiradoras de Robin si te tomas la foto y te dejas dar un beso en la MEJILLA -pone cara de perrito abandonado

Robin: Ehm...o-ok

**Esa Charlotte: **Cuervo:¿podemos ser amigas? Tambien estas invitadaa leer mis historias.

Cuervo: Claro que somos amigas, y ya leí tus fics, son muy buenos.

**Esa Charlotte: **Bueno me despido. Tsk,XD.

**Xcorpion: **¿puedo participar yo tambien en la carrera?

Todos: Eh?

**Xcorpion: **D-digo, todos tenemos motivos para participar, yo no dejare que nadie toque a la novia de mi amigo -pose de nobleza- ademas me pregunto como es pasar un dia con rae, no la conosco mucho enrealidad, seria interesante

Todos: Ok

**Xcorpion: **ademas mi hermano puede ayudarme con mi auto no te preocupes cy.

Cyborg: Gracias -tono aliviado

**Xcorpion: **Ademas queria agradeceros a todos por haverme aceptado, la verdad es que queria compensarlos les concedere un deseo a cada uno inclullendo, iris, y por supuesto cuervo.

Cuervo: Pues aquí tienes una lista con todo lo que queremos -le da un papel de un kilometro de largo

**Xcorpion: **Pero queria preguntarle a chico bestia, si es que puedo particiar y gano la carrera ¿como reaccionarias?

Chico Bestia: -se transforma en la bestia- ¿Necesitas que responda?

**Xcorpion: **Ademas de eso quiero preguntaros ¿que planean hacer con raven? Exepto red x, el es predecible.

Red-X: ¿A que te refieres? Eh? -se cruza de brazos

Todos - Chico Bestia: Secreto

Chico Bestia: Creo que es obvio, ¿no? jejeje

**Xcorpion: **Raven esto deve sentirse fatal no? Bueno pero... como te convencieron? No me cabe en la cabeza, fue una especie de trampa o algo asi?

Raven: Me engañaron ¬¬

**Xcorpion: **Creo que eso es todo, nos vemos, adios terra -le da un beso- intenta no ponerte celosa -le sonrie y desaparece

Terra: -mira a otro lado sonrojada- no iba a estar celosa

**gothicgirlGXD: **Cy: porque te gusto mi fic, me siento muy alagada

Cyborg: Fue muy comico ver a robin huir así de rae

**gothicgirlGXD: **Chicas: quiero ver como arreglaron a Iris

Chicas: Ok -sale Iris con una expresión de enojo pero vestida con un hermoso bestido negro a medio muslo, pegado en la cintura, con encajes blancos y escote en "V"

**gothicgirlGXD: **Chicos: quiero ver como arreglaron a Red-X

Chicos: Ok -sale Red-X sin su mascara, con una camisa blanca de botones, una chaqueta negra desabrochada, unos vaqueros azul oscuro y converses negras

**gothicgirlGXD: **Angel Infierno: aaaaaaaaawww hola, eres tan tierna -le da un abrazo y le apreta los cachetes

Angel: jejeje muchas gracias

**gothicgirlGXD: **Jinx: ahora que estas con Kid Flash, ¿te preocupa que las fans te quieran lastimar? (aunque no lo logran ni de chiste xD)

Jinx: Nah

**gothicgirlGXD: **Raven: sabes, busco imagenes de Raven Adulta en google y aparecen puras fotos tuyas con una pose...ammm...indecente, me acompañas para matarlos

Raven: -sus ojos se vuelven rojos- con gusto

**gothicgirlGXD: **general: Bueno les dire mi secreto, yo soy -se saca su traje y sale...- HARLEY QUEEN, jajajajjaja, tranquilos es broma, solo es mi prima, me enseño todo lo que hace :3

Todos: ¡NO NOS DES ESOS SUSTOS!

**Coralyna: **-Aparece brincando porque a Robin y a Starfire les gusta "sabes que te amo"- :D Robin y Starfire: ¿estan muy enojados por mi último cap? xD (no me maten)

Robin y Satrfire: Solo un poco

**Coralyna: **Raven: ¿te imaginas casada con Chico Bestia?

Raven: Pues, sí

**Coralyna: **Cyborg: ¿superaste tu trauma por mi pregunta anterior?

Cyborg: No del todo, aún tengo secuelas

**Coralyna: **Veloz: ¿qué se siente llamarte veloz y que existan Kid Flash y más y menos? ya sabes... eres lento junto a ellos :D

Speedy: ¬¬

**Dragonlector: **-Dragonlector sale de un foco en el techo- Hola a todos -los saluda

Todos: Aaaahhhh!

**Dragonlector: **-se acerca a Cuervo- Dime Cuervo ¿cuantos se han inscrito a la carrera y quienes son, si pudieras decirme?

Cuervo: -coge una libreta y lee- Media ciudad, unos magos de Azarath, Robin, Cyborg, Speedy, Red-X, Chico bestia (obvio) y...¿¡Malchior?!


	20. aviso

Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, tengo que avisarles de que me demoraré en actualizar ya que voy a tomar unas vacaciones familiares y no voy a tener Internet. Espero que sepan esperar. Nos vemos.

Con cariño, El Cuervo Negro


End file.
